Technical Field
The present invention relates to a timepiece.
Background Technology
Since the periodic replacement of a battery is not necessary, solar timepieces which are provided with a solar battery are widely used. In solar timepieces, normally, the solar battery is arranged on the rear surface side of a dial plate with the object of preventing or suppressing the adverse effects of the solar battery on the aesthetics of the timepiece as a whole (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). However, in solar timepieces in the related art, there have been cases where it is not possible to secure a sufficient amount of power generation even when used in a comparatively bright environment.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2001-264459 (Patent Document 1, refer to FIG. 1 and the like) is an example of the related art.